deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Futuristic Character Battle Royale
Ah The Future We Gonna Make A Death Battle About These Furturistic Characters Like Silver The Hedgehog The Time Traveling Hedgehog Tracer The Furturistic Overwatch Teammate And Rosalina The Mother Of Lumas. Silver The Hedgehog Silver first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In a distant, post-apocalyptic future, Silver was flying through a ruined city until his best friend and partner, Blaze, showed up and informed him that Iblis had appeared again. Silver flew off, with Blaze following behind on foot. Once they reached their destination, they found Iblis had risen from the lava. The two defeated Iblis, but Silver became frustrated that they were unable to completely destroy him. He and Blaze then notice Mephiles standing up on the remains of a building, who tells them that, if they want to change the future, they must go back in time to kill the Iblis Trigger, the individual responsible for Iblis' resurrection. Mephiles states the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sends himself, Blaze, and Silver back in time to when Sonic was still alive, although the trio was separated from each other in the process. Silver found Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun. Before he could act, Silver was distracted by Amy when she mistook him for Sonic. Amy offers to help him find the person he is looking for, but Silver was unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he decided to help Amy in exchange for her help, though neither of them knew they were both looking for the same person: Sonic. Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Will Silver Is One Hedgehog You Don't Want To Mess With Silver: It's no use!. Tracer Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war 'But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots. '''Including Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer. The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger. '''After helping secure world peace, no big deal, right?, She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet....which could teleport! '''But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time. '''How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet? '''A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do. Anyways, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever. '''Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present. '''This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction. '''What? '''She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur. '''Got it. '''More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with the Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few seconds before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, in some instances, she's gone as far back as fifteen. '''Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that shit! She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second. '''But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy. '''Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to, has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky. '''Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down. '''Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air. '''She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft, and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one hundredth of a second. '''Unfortunately, that bullet found another target (sighs) Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi. '''Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her chronal accelerator has its limits. If used too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well. '''Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot, if she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air. '''In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets. '''Wait, whatever happened to that time warping fighter jet? ' I don't know... Tracer: Uh, don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here! Rosalina Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and the Lumas are her family now, and goes back to her home planet every once in one hundred years. Rosalina has special powers as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble will appear. Rosalina can also form similar bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it will then levitate and drop him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float, just like the Lumas, and at the end of Super Mario Galaxy is shown flying when she departs from the Gateway Galaxy's first planet. She has the ability to speak via telepathy, as shown in the end of the game, where she speaks to Mario, Peach and Bowser while she's far in space. Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. Rosalina has also shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to space. She can also use the spin move from the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World, and can still creates a shield to protect her if the player attempt to attack her as a non-playable character. She is also able to create giant hologram-like projections of herself, like in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and even change her height, like in Super Mario Galaxy. She also shows more of her powers in the spin-offs games, such as telekinesis, creation of shooting star showers, gravity manipulation, teleportation of other people, and creation of Launch Stars. Rosalina: "I will watch over you from beyond the stars." All Right The Combatants Are Set Lets Settle This Debate Once And For All But Now Its Time For A DEATH BATTLE!!! The Death Battle It Was Furturistic City. Suddenly Silver Was There In Then City. Silver: Hmph This City Is Not Bad At All. Then Tracer Teleported In The City Too And Look at it. Tracer: This Place looks Nice. Silver: Hey What Are You Doing In This Place Get Out Or You Will Regret It. Tracer: Lets See About That Little White Rat. Rosalina Came In The City Too. Rosalina: Not If I Beat You Two. FIGHT!!! Silver Uses telekinesis And Threw Two Cars On Tracer But Tracer Easily Teleported And Kicked Silver. Rosalina Uses Star Bits On Silver And Tracer Teleported Again And It Hit On Silver. Tracer Teleported Many Times, But Then It Overheated. Tracer: Ah Bullets. Silver: Enough I Had It! Meteor Smash!!! Tracer: Oh No Im Doomed. The Meteor Landed And Destroyed Tracer. TRACER DEFEATED!!! Rosalina Just Use A Giant Shield So Nothing Happen. Silver: What It Was No Use On Her! Rosalina: Time To End This! Rosalina Reset The Time But Silver Was Still There. Rosalina: What You Suppose to be Done!!! Silver: You Can't Reset Me, Its No Use. Silver Use The Seven Chaos Emeralds And Transforms Into Super Silver. Super Silver: Now I'll End You. Super Silver Was Attacking Rosalina But She was using shields. Super Silver: What Its No Use! Super Silver: I Must Travel Back Time. Super Silver Went To The Past, And Saw Rosalina And He Destroyed Her. Super Silver Went Back To The Present. Super Silver: Yes I Did It. Results K.O. That Battle Was Fucking Epic!!! Tracer Was Out First Because She Couldn't Survive Super Silver Attacks So She Was Out. Second Was Rosalina Silver And Rosalina Was Equal But Silver Could Just Go Back In Time And Destroy Her. Looks Like It Was No use Fighting Silver. The Winner Silver The Hedgehog. Category:Super Mario Bros vs Overwatch Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Sonic Themed Death Battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Sega Vs Blizzard Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles